Cluedo
by MCS20
Summary: Seis desconocidos -más una criada-, una mansión y un asesinato. ¿Quien mató al Señor Negro? ¿Te animas a jugar? CAP 1


-¿Todo listo?

-Sí, señor.

-¿Las ha mandado todas?

-Las seis, señor. ¿Cree que vendrán?

-Sin dudas –repuso -. Sin dudas.

**Capítulo 1**

La primera en llegar fue una mujer morena, todo en ella era oscuro. Su piel, sus ojos, su pelo… Era atractiva, llamaba la atención de los hombres gracias a un par de gemelas salidos de la mano de un buen, y costoso, cirujano. Llegó vestida con estilo, un vestido corto, verde, que dejaba poco para la imaginación. Unos tacones altos y una maleta en cada mano.

Tras bajar de su vehículo, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, admirando la vieja mansión. Buscó en su bolso de piel y, tras retocarse el pintalabios y asentir con aprobación al espejo lateral del coche, sacó un sobre y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal.

-Eso ha sido el timbre -. Se levantó, mirando al jefe.

-Ve a abrir a nuestra invitada.

-¿Cómo sabe…

-Sólo ve –la despidió con un gesto. La mayordoma se apresuró a obedecer y tras cruzar la sala de música, el comedor y el gran vestíbulo, abrió, dejando entrar a la invitada.

-¿Señora Blanco? –preguntó. La mujer la miró de arriba abajo, le tendió el sobre y esperó. –Todo correcto, pase, por favor. Deje aquí sus maletas, las subiré a su habitación. Es la primera en…

-¿Dónde está? –la interrumpió.

-¿Cómo dice?

-El Señor Negro, ¿dónde está?

-El Señor Negro se hará de rogar un poco, me temo. No podrá verlo hasta que estén todos.

-¿Todos? –repitió, arqueando las cejas.

-Así es… ¿por qué no pasa a la salita? ¿Puedo ofrecerle una copa?

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Preguntó, ignorando su ofrecimiento.

La mujer que había abierto la puerta era muy joven, no tendría más de veinte años. Con una piel muy blanca, ojos azules y cabello pelirrojo, llevaba puesto un traje de criada, de estilo francés, de esos que ella sólo había visto en catálogos de disfraces. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una trenza y aún sostenía el sobre que acababa de entregarle. La chica negó –No estoy autorizada para decirle mi nombre, Señora Blanco.

-Muy bien –respondió, con impaciencia -. Vamos.

Se dejó llevar hacia la salita y aceptó una copa de champán. –Espere aquí –le indicó la pelirroja, antes de volverse, pero la frenó.

-Devuélvame el sobre, por favor.

Le devolvió la mirada, sorprendida, pero obedeció y tras una gentil y chocante reverencia se marchó.

-Interesante –murmuró, echándose hacia atrás en el cómodo sillón de cuero, tomando un sorbo de la copa.

A la Señora Blanco le siguió un hombre. Tenía cara de niño, no sería muy mayor, estaría en la treintena. A diferencia de la primera, él tenía el cabello, los ojos y la piel, muy claros. Se bajó del coche, llevando sólo una bolsa en la que, si alguien se animara a mirar, encontraría una variedad de corbatas horteras y un ejemplar de la obra _Come, reza, ama_. Al igual que la primera, se tomó su tiempo para admirar la casa, aunque, él fue más allá, dejándose guiar por los ladridos de un perro guardián atado en el lateral de la mansión.

-Otra vez el timbre –dijo, levantándose.

-Prepara hilo y aguja –respondió, con diversión.

-¿Eh?

-Abre –la instó. Murmurando algo entre dientes abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un hombre vestido impecablemente de cintura para arriba. Cuando sus ojos bajaron a su pantalón, tuvo que contener una risa. -¿Ha saludado a Royal?

-¿Esa mala bestia se llama Royal?

-El Reverendo Verde, supongo.

-Sí, le importa si… -señaló el interior de la casa. Ella se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar, disfrutando de las vistas traseras. Él se giró, frunciendo el ceño. -¿Le gusta mi culo?

-Much… quiero decir, ¿me entrega su sobre, por favor? Necesito comprobar que todo está en orden.

-El sobre…

-Sí, ¿no lo tiene?

-Tendrá que mirar en el estómago del chucho.

-Ya… sí, definitivamente es usted el Reverendo Verde. Deje ahí su equipaje, yo se lo subiré, ¿quiere tomar algo?

-Whisky irlandés. ¿Dónde está el…

-El Señor Negro le ruega que le disculpe, pero aún no está listo. Podrá conocerlo cuando todos sus invitados estén aquí.

-¿Cuántos somos?

-Seis, señor.

-¿Y cuántos han llegado ya?

-Contándole a usted, sólo dos.

-¿Sólo dos?

-Ajá, venga, le presentaré a la Señora Blanco.

Lo llevó hasta la salita dónde la Señora Blanco esperaba, aburrida, su copa ya vacía. Al ver entrar al hombre sonrió y se levantó, para luego parar al ver las pintas que llevaba. Él se ruborizó. –Esto… ¿hay algún lugar dónde pueda cambiarme?

-Claro, acompa… -En ese momento volvió a sonar el timbre. –Disculpe, debo abrir, junto a la sala de música hay un baño, la cuarta puerta, a la izquierda –le indicó, antes de marcharse. La Señora Blanco se acercó a él, melosa:

-Por mí no se cambie, es una buena vista…

-Ya, si me disculpa… -Se marchó, tapándose por detrás cómo podía. Ella se dejó caer en el sofá de nuevo, riendo –La noche se anima –se dijo.

El tercer invitado era también un hombre, pero nada o poco tenía que ver con el primero. Éste se parecía más a la señorita. Era joven, con algo de músculos aunque tampoco nada del otro mundo. El cabello corto y oscuro y hablaba usando algunas, pocas, palabras en español. Con vaqueros y una camiseta de mangas cortas, no llevaba ni maleta ni bolso, sólo una mochila con otro vaquero, otra camiseta y un par de mudas. Su neceser: un cepillo de dientes y una cuchilla de afeitar. No es necesario decir que ni se molestó en mirar la casa y que tras coger el sobre que había dejado en el asiento del copiloto, fue directamente a la entrada.

-¿Coro…

-Sí, soy el Coronel Rubio o eso dice aquí, ¿dónde está el Señor Negro y de qué coño va todo… Hola, guapa –terminó dándole un buen repaso. La chica puso los ojos en blanco y se hizo a un lado, aceptando el sobre que el hombre de aspecto rudo le tendió. Tras mirarlo y todavía con el ceño fruncido lo llevó hasta dónde esperaban los demás, aclarándole: -Conocerá al Señor Negro muy pronto.

-¿Pronto?

-Sí, aún faltan tres de ustedes.

-¿Tres? ¡¿Cuántos somos?!

-Seis –dijo, aburrida, preguntándose cuantas veces tendría que responder a aquello. Abrió la puerta de la salita dónde la Señora Blanco esperaba. Sola. -¿El Reverendo Verde aún no ha vuelto?

-Al parecer no… pero tranquila, parece que la compañía mejora por momentos. Hola soy…

-Recuerde que tiene prohibido dar su nombre real –le recordó ella. La Señora Blanco se encogió de hombros y terminó con su nombre falso. Él la miró y se volvió hacia la más joven: -¿Señora Blanco?

-Así es, ¿le puedo servir una copa? La cena no estará lista hasta dentro de un par de horas.

-Una cerveza –la despidió, volviéndose hacia la otra mujer, que había acaparado toda su atención. –Bueno… -Dijo cuándo la chica se marchó -… aquí estamos…

-Que original –comentó; él se acercó aún más, pero…

-Perdón, ¿interrumpo?

Ambos se volvieron hacia el Reverendo Verde, que, ya vestido con un pantalón sin jirones se acercó, tendiendo su mano: -Reverendo Verde, un placer.

-Coronel Rubio –replicó, con poco entusiasmo –Si me disculpa, estaba hablando con la señorita...

-¿Esto es extraño, no creen? La Señora Blanco, el Coronel Rubio y el Reverendo Verde esperando para conocer al Señor Negro. Esperemos que esto no acabe con alguien asesinado con una cuerda en el invernadero –terminó con una risa.

Ambos lo miraron como el tío estuviera loco. Él dejó de reír: -Bueno… ¿quieren jugar al póker? –Preguntó, señalando una baraja de cartas situada junto a una mesita. El Coronel Rubio resopló, susurrando junto a la mujer: -¿De dónde habrá salido ese imbécil?

-¿Nuestros invitados lo están pasando bien?

-Eso creo.

-¿Tienes las cajas preparadas?

-Sí, señor. Está todo listo, sólo queda que… -Sonó el timbre.

-Ahí está la diva –dijo, indicándole con un gesto que fuera a abrir.

La diva era la mayor de los seis. Pelirroja y de ojos azules, su lema era "Hagas lo que hagas, hazlo a lo grande". Con un vestido celeste, acorde a su nombre, el pelo bien peinado y un brillo rosa claro en los labios, cogió su maleta de diseño y su bolso a juego con el look, pagó al chofer que habían puesto a su servicio con un billete de cien dólares y subió los tres peldaños que la separaban de la puerta de la mansión. Su sorpresa no fue mayor que la de la chica que al abrir se encontró con una versión de ella, pero cincuenta años mayor.

-¿Señora Celeste?

-La misma, querida –Entró sin esperar a que le dieran permiso, alegre –Bonita casa y bonito traje –añadió, dirigiéndole otra mirada evaluadora. –Aunque el pintalabios no te favorece –Sacó de su bolso una toallita y frotó con firmeza los labios de la chica, que se dejó hacer, aún presa de la sorpresa. Luego le tendió un pintalabios –Aquí tienes, usa este.

Ella aceptó, entregándoselo después, pero ella negó –Oh no, cielo, una reina del teatro no necesita que le devuelvan los pintalabios. Quédatelo.

-Ya… gracias…esto… acompáñeme. –Está loca- dijo para sí misma, caminando seguida de la extraña mujer.

-¿Sabe? Siempre soñé con tener una casa como esta y puede que algún día la tenga.

-Claro –coincidió, para contentarla.

-Aunque ese espejo está muy sucio –añadió, parando frente a un espejo antiguo, chasqueando la lengua. Rebuscó en su bolso, sacando un pañuelo.

-No, no, no… -La frenó –Yo lo limpiaré, por favor, usted no tiene que hacer eso.

-Eres un encanto –sonrió.

-Ajá… Deje que le presente –Abrió la puerta dónde los otros tres esperaban:

-La Señora Blanco, el Reverendo Verde y el Coronel Rubio… Al señor Negro lo conocerá más tarde.

-Oh, quien quiere conocer a ese Señor Negro teniendo aquí a estos dos hombretones… -Caminó, prácticamente corrió hacia el Reverendo Verde y le plantó un fuerte beso en la mejilla –Señora Celeste –se presentó -Es un placer, muchacho. –Luego se volvió hacia el otro, que se apresuró a echarse hacia atrás, con las manos alzadas

-El gusto es mío, señora –se apresuró a decir, antes de que se le acercase.

-¿Puedo ofrecerle una copa de vino? –La muchacha sugirió.

-Si no puedes ofrecerme una botella entera, no te molestes, encanto.

-Traiga otra para nosotros –Comentó la Señora Blanco, torciendo el gesto. _Nos hará falta. _

-Sólo quedan dos –El Señor Negro, miró por la ventana, esperando pacientemente a que su siguiente invitado bajara del coche. Perfecto. Ahí estaba él. -¿Te gustan las novelas de misterio? –Le preguntó a la chica.

-Son mis favoritas –aseguró.

-Entonces el Profesor Mora te encantará. Ve a abrirle.

El Profesor Mora era el más alto de los tres hombres y ya había pasado de los cuarenta. Al igual que el Coronel tenía el pelo oscuro pero sus ojos eran azules, del mismo color que su camisa. Vestido con traje caro, zapatos caros y con una barba de tres días, aparcó su Ferrari junto a los coches más modestos y se dirigió hacia la entrada, arrastrando su pesada maleta, que contenía, entre otras cosas, más camisas azules y más trajes. Llamó al timbre y se preparó, poniendo su mejor sonrisa de encantador.

-Entre, por favor –Lo recibió una muchacha joven, muy guapa, que lo miró algo cohibida, con la misma expresión que ponían sus más jóvenes admiradoras, esas que todavía no se atrevían a pedir "Fírmeme en el pecho". -¿Me da su sobre?

-¿El sobre? Ah sí, claro. Aquí tiene. ¿Quiere que se lo firme?

-¿Cómo dice?

-El… bueno déjelo. Supongo que usted no es el Señor Negro.

-No, lo conocerá después. ¿Quiere pasar? Le serviré una copa. ¿Champán, vino? Le presentaré al resto de los invitados.

-¿Cuan…

-Seis –lo interrumpió, llevándolo hacia los demás, que escuchaban con aburrimiento como al Reverendo Verde le había cambiado la vida un libro. La Señora Blanco se levantó, entusiasmada al verle.

-Señora Blanco, un placer. Dígame que no le gustan los libros, por favor -suplicó.

-Pues, la verdad es que soy…

-Es el Profesor Mora –aclaró la pelirroja, advirtiéndole. Él asintió, sus ojos fijos en la mujer, pero no precisamente en sus ojos.

-Bueno… ya sola queda una mujer –observó la Señora Celeste.

-¿Cómo sabe que sólo queda una mujer? –preguntó el recién llegado.

-Es evidente –replicó el Coronel Rubio - Señora Blanco, Señora Celeste –señaló a la mujer más mayor –Profesor Mora, Reverendo Verde y Coronel rubio. Sólo queda…

-Y ahí está nuestra última invitada. Disculpen.

Sí. Ahí estaba ella. Una mujer alta, joven, muy guapa, con carácter y sin una gota de maquillaje en el rostro, que salió de su coche pisando firme y entregó su sobre con escepticismo a la chiquilla que la abrió.

-Al Señor Negro le gustará que haya venido, por favor, acompáñeme.

Ella la siguió, tomando nota de cada detalle de la casa, pero no entró en la salita como la criada le indicó. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, con una pose defensiva y paseó la mirada de izquierda a derecha, con los labios apretados. El hombre situado más a la derecha, el más alto de todos, esbozó una sonrisa de conquistador al verla.

-La Señorita Amapola, supongo.

-¿Cómo lo…

-Al fin todos reunidos. La noche por fin empieza.

Todos se giraron hacia aquella voz. Una voz femenina. Una voz que añadió:

-¿Quién quiere resolver mi asesinato?


End file.
